The Normal Life - Normální život
by Jajinka
Summary: Right after 6x22. Jane and Lisbon are back in Austin. Although they were speaking in Miami more than enough, some issues are still open and doubts alive. / Navazuje přímo na epizodu 6x22. Jane s Lisbonovou se vrátili domů do Austinu a ačkoliv toho bylo v Miami řečeno víc než dost, některé záležitosti jsou stále otevřené a pochyby živé.


**Název:** Normální

**Seriál:** The Mentalist

**Pár:** Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon

**Časové umístění:** Po finále 6. řady.

**Synopse:** Navazuje přímo na epizodu 6x22. Jane s Lisbonovou se vrátili domů do Austinu a ačkoliv toho bylo v Miami řečeno víc než dost, některé záležitosti jsou stále otevřené a pochyby živé.

* * *

Její dům voněl po fialkách. Upřímně ho to udivilo, protože z ní fialky nikdy necítil. Ona sama totiž voněla po levanduli, citrónu a něčem, co nedokázal za celé ty roky spolehlivě identifikovat. Párkrát už si myslel, že to má. Borovice. Med. Cesmína. Broskve. Cukrová vata. Dost možná se ta poslední vůně, ten poslední střípek skládačky, neustále měnil, a proto ho nedokázal nikdy spolehlivě identifikovat. Ne že by mu to vadilo. Miloval hry. A tohle byla hra, která se týkala jí, kterou sám se sebou hrozně rád hrál, a která ho nikdy neomrzela a pravděpodobně ani neomrzí.

Fialky.

Rozhlédl se a pokusil se najít zdroj té nečekané vůně. Kdoví proč mu k ní tak docela neseděla. Ještě nikdy tu nebyl. Párkrát ji navštívil, ale nikdy ho nepozvala dál. Vlastně to nebyly společenské návštěvy, většinou pracovní. A pokud náhodou ano, byl už na scéně Pike a on byl… navíc. Rozhodně netoužili pozvat ho na čaj, čemuž celkem rozuměl.

Tenhle dům představoval důkaz toho, jak moc se za ty roky pohnula vpřed. Oproti jejímu bytu v Sacramentu byl uspořádaný, každá věc měla své místo. To značilo jediné – toužila po klidu, chtěla se usadit. Pravděpodobně by se to dalo shrnout výrazem „žít jako normální člověk". Pravděpodobně by toho dosáhla, nebýt jeho. Dokud se bude on motat kolem, nic nebude úplně „normální". Věděl to. I když udělá všechno proto, aby se tomu alespoň blížili, musela vědět, že s ním normální život nikdy nepovede. A přesto si vybrala jeho. Je ochotná vzdát se tohohle organizovaného pořádku, všech těch načechraných polštářků na pohovce, voňavých svících na komodě (Ha! Tak odtud je ta vůně fialek!), dekorativně vyrovnaných oblázků na konferenčním stolku a lilií za oknem.

Tohle všechno byl Pike. Domov, rodina, klid, pořádek a pohoda.

A teď tu stál on. Provokatér, problémista a citově vyprahlý introvert. Kdysi tohle všechno taky měl. Rodinu a řád. Ale za uplynulých třináct let vznikla mezi ním a těmihle termíny obrovská propast a teď, když stál v jejím obývacím pokoji, a uvažoval, že se ho tenhle dům – a i když ne tenhle, tak nějaký jiný – bude osobně týkat, ho asi po tisící zalil pocit paniky.

Nezvládne to. Jenom jí ublíží. Měl mlčet. Neměl být sobec a měl ji nechat odejít, ať žije „normální život".

Jako kdyby tušila, o čem přemýšlí a zprudka za nimi zabouchla dveře. Cestovní brašnu odhodila do kouta a poté odkopla svoje boty a přes pohovku pohodila svoje sako. Řád a pořádek byl narušen a on si uvědomil, že se mu dýchá mnohem volněji. Dokonalý obraz v jeho hlavě dostal trhliny a on se bláhově zatetelil nad myšlenkou, že by sem možná přeci jen mohl zapadnout.

„Proč tam tak stojíš?" zeptala se ho ode dveří vedoucích pravděpodobně do kuchyně. „Polož tu tašku a sedni si. Ten kotník tě musí bolet."

Až do teď si neuvědomil, že pořád stojí u domovních dveří, v ruce svírá svou tašku s věcmi a přitom se sotva drží na nohou. Ten kotník opravdu zatraceně bolel!

Nechal stejně jako ona tašku taškou a odkulhal k pohovce, na kterou se s potěšením svalil jako pytel brambor. _Elegantní,_ pomyslel si. _Není nad to dělat dobrý dojem._

Chvilku něco dělala v kuchyni, slyšel, jak otvírá a zase zavírá skříňky, načež se ozval zvuk tekoucí vody. Čekal, že mu vaří čaj, a tudíž se v kuchyni zdrží déle. Proto se v klidu dál oddával průzkumu jejího obývacího pokoje. Na krbové římse si všiml fotografie. Ona a Pike.

Když sebou trhl, netušil, jestli to bylo proto, že ta fotografie byla jako dostat políček, nebo protože se u něj nečekaně objevila se sklenicí vody v ruce. „Čaj nemám," řekla. „Řekla bych, že to do budoucna budu muset změnit…"

Ta věta společně s úsměvem, který jí pohrával na rtech, byla jako hojivý balzám. Vždycky na něj měla takový účinek, jen si to málokdy dokázal takhle otevřeně přiznat.

Přijal od ní sklenici vody a mlčky sledoval, jak přisouvá jednu z taburetek a pokládá mu na ni poraněnou nohu. „Musíš to mít nahoře. Sundej si botu, donesu ti led."

Díval se, jak znovu mizí v kuchyni, a po pár vteřinách přemýšlení udělal, co mu řekla. Uvědomil si, že už delší dobu nepromluvil. Netušil proč, možná si to všechno prostě jen mlčky vychutnával. Nevypadalo to, že by jí to vadilo. Po propuštění z letištní vazby je oba doslova nacpali do letadla, které letělo příhodně zpátky do Austinu. Sedadla měli po rozdělená, přičemž on a Lisbonová seděli vpředu, kdežto Abbott, Cho a Fisherová vzadu. Abbott je přesvědčoval, že pět míst u sebe už nešlo sehnat, protože letadlo bylo plné, ale on pochopitelně věděl svoje. I Lisbonové musel stačit jediný pohled, aby pochopila, že místa je v letadle víc než dost. Například v řadě za nimi byla dokonce volná místa hned čtyři.

Ale neprotestovala, takže proč by to měl dělat on. Před ostatními na sebe sotva promluvili, jakmile ale usedli, chytla ho mlčky za ruku a až do přistání nepustila. To bylo jediné intimnější gesto, které si od toho polibku ve výslechové místnosti vyměnili.

A on teď seděl v jejím obývacím pokoji, cítil ze sebe pot uplynulých dvou dnů, v kotníku mu bolestivě tepalo, nemluvě o tom stále hluboko uvnitř doutnajícím pocitu paniky, že něco zkazí. Nebo hůř – že se probudí a bude sám na svém koženém gauči a Teresa na cestě do D.C.

„Nikam nejdu. Neopustím tě. Tak už o tom přestaň přemýšlet," uslyšel za sebou.

Už zase ji neslyšel přicházet! Co to s ním je, proboha?

Když neodpovídal, přistoupila k němu blíž a mlčky mu na kotník přiložila sáček s mraženou zeleninou. Události jeho života ho naučily tvářit se neutrálně. Neproniknutelně. Nebo si to alespoň myslel. Ona se ale vždycky nějak dostala přes jeho hradby. „Jak víš, na co myslím?" zeptal se a hlas mu přeskočil. Kdy promluvil naposledy? V letadle? Říkali si vlastně na jeho palubě něco? Nebo bylo „Děkuji." při odbavení to poslední, co vypustil z úst?

„Jsem jako ty."

Povytáhl obočí.

„Umím číst myšlenky. Mimiku obličeje. Gesta. Jenže jen tvoje myšlenky, tvůj obličej a tvoje gesta." Rázně přešla ke krbu a položila fotografii, které si předtím všiml, obrázkem dolů. „Vím, že tě znervózňuje," řekla. „Taky si myslím, že tě tu něco překvapilo, pravděpodobně nějaká vůně. A taky tě děsí, že tu mám tak naklizeno. Máš pocit, že se sem nehodíš. Ale neboj, normálně jsem strašný bordelář. Jen to vypadá, že je tu uklizeno, protože jsem většinu věcí už spakovala do krabic."

Asi na ni musel zůstat koukat dost přihlouple, protože se tiše zasmála a přisedla si k němu na pohovku. Blíž než kdykoliv předtím seděla. „Doufám, že tě to trochu vyděsilo. Mě jsi takhle děsil celé roky."

„A už tě neděsím?" zeptal se opatrně.

„Ty sám jsi mě vlastně neděsil nikdy. Jen některé tvoje způsoby."

Rozverně zamrkala a on se poprvé po delší době uvolnil a upřímně usmál. Pak ale jeho výraz znovu zvážněl.

„Tak už se zeptej," vyzvala ho. „Vím, že chceš."

Teď už nebyl jen vážný, lehce se mračil. „Tak dobře," zamumlal. „Co říkal Pike?" Věděl, že mu volala ještě z Miami. Aby mu řekla, že pro ni nemá jezdit na letiště, protože nesedí v letadle. A nebude ani v žádném jiném letícím do Washingtonu.

Kousla se do rtu a na chvíli s ním přerušila oční kontakt. Váhala, jestli mu má říct pravdu nebo zalhat. Ani on sám si nebyl jistý, čemu by dal přednost. Nakonec si vybrala pravdu, protože když na něj znovu pohlédla, její výraz byl odhodlaný a tak trochu tvrdý. „Říkal, že jsem hloupá a naivní. Že jsem si vybrala špatně. Ale taky řekl, že tušil, že to takhle dopadne. Že věděl, co mezi námi něco je a jen čekal, jestli se k něčemu odhodláš nebo ne. Zakončil to celé celkem v tvůj prospěch. Řekl, že skutečnost, že ses k něčemu rozhoupal a zabojoval o mě, značí, že možná nejsi úplně k ničemu. Ale výsledek je pro něj pořád stejný. Vybrala jsem si špatně. Chce přiletět a probrat to osobně. A pravděpodobně ti rozbít nos."

Chvilky mlčky zpracovával všechny ty informace. Pak se překvapivě vesele zašklebil. „Už jsem si kvůli tobě vymkl kotník. Myslím, že přežiju i nos."

Přisunula se k němu ještě o něco blíž. „To bys měl. Když už jsme konečně spolu, nechci o tebe zase hned přijít."

Usmál se a už už přemýšlel o tom, jak se nakloní a políbí ji. Ale jedna věc musela přijít na řadu dřív. Musel to říct. Musel se zeptat. „Tereso, já… Vím, že to teď asi vyzní špatně, protože já jsem ten, kdo to začal, ale… Vážně jsi přesvědčená o tom, že to bude fungovat? Že já dokážu fungovat? Že tě nezklamu?"

„Tak proto jsi pořád mlčel? Celou tu dobu jsi přemýšlel o tomhle?" zeptala se ho užasle.

„Nemůžeš se mi zrovna divit…," zasmál se nevesele.

„Myslíš, že bych vystoupila z letadla do D.C. a vrátila se s tebou zpátky sem, kdybych o tom nebyla přesvědčená?"

„Možná…," ke svému vlastnímu překvapení se lehce zajíkl, jako kdyby měl v krku nějakou překážku. „Možná by sis to všechno měla pořádně promyslet. Co když jsi jednala jen na základě nějakých emocí? Po tolika letech jsem ti řekl, že tě miluju. Pochopil bych, kdyby tě to zmátlo…"

„Emocí? Copak nevíš, že jsem tě nejdřív poslala pryč? Měla jsem dost času promyslet si, co chci. A teprve potom vystoupit z toho letadla. Copak si myslíš, že jsem do tebe jen poblázněná? A že až ta zamilovanost zmizí, tak změním názor?" zněla trochu rozhořčeně, ale vůbec mu to nevadilo, protože to potřeboval slyšet. „Myslím, že v téhle fázi jsem ani nikdy nebyla. Nejdřív jsi byl jen otrapa, co dělá potíže, a najednou jsem tě milovala. Nebyla žádná fáze zamilovanosti, takže nikdy nebylo z čeho střízlivět. Vždycky jsem dobře věděla, kdo jsi, jaký jsi a co si sebou už vždycky poneseš. Patricku, tohle všechno nás svedlo dohromady. Proto teď sedíme tady na tomhle gauči a máme to ve svých rukou. Není o čem přemýšlet. Alespoň z mé strany ne…," dodala už tišeji.

Ke konci svého proslovu se dívala kamsi na jeho pochroumaný kotník a on teď nedokázal odolat pokušení natáhnout ruku a jemně ji uchopit za bradu. Vzhlédla k němu se slzami v očích.

„Omlouvám se," zašeptal. „Já o tom všem asi přemýšlím až moc. Jen chci, abys byla šťastná a ze zřejmých důvodů je jasné, proč pochybuju, že tě takovou dokážu udělat."

Skrze slzy se zasmála. „Ale já jsem šťastná. Myslím, že jsem nikdy nebyla šťastnější."

Lehce se svým nosem otřel o její a sledoval, jak přivírá oči. „Je mi líto, že jsem nedokázal nic říct dřív. Že jsem to nechal dojít takhle daleko. Ubližoval jsem tobě a teď i Pikovi…"

„On to zvládne," řekla stejně jako tam v Miami. „A my dva taky," dodala tentokrát. Teď to byla ona, kdo svým nosem poškádlil ten jeho. Už si myslel, že ho políbí, ale zarazila se a pak se potichu a rozverně zachichotala. Nebyl si jistý, jestli jí někdy slyšel vydat podobný zvuk. „Víš, co bylo na tom všem úžasná třešnička na dortu?"

Zatvářil se, že přemýšlí, ale ve skutečnosti to věděl okamžitě. „Výraz Choa," zašeptal šibalsky.

Zasmála se, tentokrát už jasněji a hlasitěji. „Myslím, že ten chudák dneska neusne."

„Na to, že je policajt, mu pár věcí opravdu uniklo."

„Nejsem si jistá, jestli se z toho vzpamatuje."

„Zato Rigsby s Grace prý vždycky věděli, že skončíme spolu."

Překvapeně se na něj podívala. „Vážně?"

Přikývl. „Řekl mi to Rigsby."

Cítil, jak obmotává jednu svou paži kolem pasu a tiskne se k němu. „Budu mu muset zavolat a říct, že měli pravdu," zamumlala.

„To určitě můžeš," odpověděl stejně tiše.

Jejich rty od sebe byly skutečně už jen kousek, když se znovu odtáhl. „Tereso… Ještě jedna věc." Jeho hlas zněl znovu vážně, takže i ona se kousek odsunula, objímat ho ale nepřestala. Zadívala se mu do očí a klidným hlasem se zeptala: „Ano?"

Neřekl nic. Jen vyprostil svou levou ruku ze sevření mezi jejím tělem a pohovkou a zvedl ji do výšky jejich očí. Pak si druhou rukou pomalu, ale klidně a bez sebemenšího zaváhání, stáhl snubní prsten. Položil jej na konferenční stolek a pak si ji znovu těsně přitáhl k sobě. „Hotovo," zamumlal jí do vlasů.

Spíš cítil, než slyšel, jak vzlykla. „To nemusíš. Nemusíš to dělat. Chci tě takového, jaký jsi. Vážně. Neměj strach," mumlala do jeho košile.

Trochu se odtáhl a uchopil její obličej do dlaní. Přinutil ji tak podívat se mu přímo do očí. Nejprve jí slíbal všechny slzy z tváří. Teprve potom řekl: „Já vím. Ale chci to tak. Chci začít znovu. Poprvé za těch třináct let mám pocit, že to půjde. Věřím tomu. Nechci, aby mezi námi něco stálo. Tím spíš minulost." Zpříma jí hleděl do očí. „Miluju tě," řekl důrazně. Znělo to jinak než „miluji tě" na palubě letadla v Miami. Tam to byla jen součást jednoho velkého, zadýchaného proslovu. Snahy dostat ze sebe vše podstatné. Teď to bylo „miluji tě", které stálo samo o sobě. Žilo a dýchalo.

„Taky tě miluju," řekla ona sama a s radostí a láskou sledovala ohníčky, které se mu rozhořely v očích. A pak – konečně – ho políbila.

KONEC


End file.
